


Tear You Up

by lilacangel



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Choking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Struggle, The Author's Half-Assed Attempts at Humor, non-consensual stabbing, peeing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacangel/pseuds/lilacangel
Summary: Laurence ends up subject to an experiment courtesy of Micolash. Once they have some time to themselves, things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Laurence/Micolash (Bloodborne)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Tear You Up

**Author's Note:**

> To be a bit clearer: Laurence consented to having an aphrodisiac drug tested on him and to having sex before this went down, but he did not consent to the choking or the cutting (even if he ended up enjoying the former). I don't know how well that came across in the tags so I thought it'd be best to explain it here.
> 
> This is a tad bloodier than my past fluff porn and psychological torment of Laurence, but I weirdly wouldn't quite count this as Laurence abuse seeing as how he gets his revenge on Micolash by the end. Either way these two are fucked up as all hell and I love 'em.
> 
> Enjoy :3

There were many ways Laurence could have passed time this dreary night, but curled up in a ball with lust burning through his veins was typically not one of them.

Key word here being “typically”. Yes, in his free time spent with Micolash, the Mensis headmaster had brought up the matter of his more recent experiments. Laurence was no stranger to Micolash’s quirks — to be truthful, that was a rather kind way of phrasing it — and had only raised his eyebrow slightly when the subject of aphrodisiacs had first popped up. This wasn’t how he had suspected Micolash had been spending his free time, but it wasn’t as if Laurence routinely checked in on his ex-colleague to see how he was doing. He’d changed so much since graduating from Byrgenwerth, the once witty and intellectual scholar growing increasingly peculiar and withdrawn. But when the subject of aphrodisiacs and needing a test subject popped up, Laurence had readily agreed to it. He already had a vague sense that Mensis was up to more sinister experiments, so what harm could something as small as an aphrodisiac do?

More harm than Laurence had predicted, it seemed. Which is why he was currently collapsed onto a defunct operation table, shaking violently. His face was flushed, body dripping with sweat. He opened his mouth to gulp down air as a form of relief and all that escaped him was a scratchy little moan. Though he was far too weak to do more than drag himself slightly across the table, his heart hammered rapidly in his chest. When he brushed his tongue out to lick his lips he found that they were already soaked in drool. Laurence had never felt more blissful in his life — and the arousal that it stemmed from was nothing short of agonizing. Micolash, unfortunately, would not be returning for some time due to other matters he would need to attend to.

Taking in a wet, heaving gasp of air Laurence reached into his trousers and wrapped his fingers around his cock. His underwear was already stained with pre-cum, he could tell when his knuckles brushed against the thin fabric. He stroked methodically but his motions were far from soothing — in fact, the more he seemed to move his hand the more intense his arousal grew. He clamped his legs together, partially shimmying out of his trousers and undergarments, hoping that the air of the room brushing over his bare skin would provide even the smallest modicum of relief.

When his orgasm came it was perfunctory at best, less true release and more just a testament to how strong the aphrodisiac’s effect on his body was. Cum spurted from the head of his cock and Laurence rode out his climax, cries issuing from his mouth. And then he was collapsed back onto the operating table, cum unpleasantly sticky on his fingers and arousal still making his gut throb. Tears swam in his eyes, despair just as strong as his lust burned through him. If only there was some way to soothe the ache that had swept over him — clearly, Micolash hadn’t been lying when he’d warned Laurence of just how strong this new formula’s effect was. And Laurence, either extremely brave or extremely stupid (he couldn’t tell at this point, though he was leaning strongly towards the latter) had accepted the offer even with the consequences. At least there was an answer to Micolash’s original theory regarding this new aphrodisiac formula, whatever said theory was.

“Thank Kos I’ve gotten the rest of today’s business out of the way — how might you be faring, Laurence?”

For what might have been the first time in his life, Laurence was grateful to hear that familiar, nasally voice alongside the door swinging open.

“Mm—” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, struggling to form words “—Micolash… I…”

His efforts to speak earned a sigh of false disappointment in response. “Look at you, making such a mess of yourself. It’s a good thing you’re getting yourself off behind closed doors, where none of your choir members nor my pupils can get a good look at you.”

“Don’t _make fun of me_ —”

“Then what should I do in place of that?”

“Help me — you said you’d help me — see what happened when you intervened — how that’d effect me—”

“Kos, Laurence. Has your position as Vicar gotten to your head to the point where you can’t just wait to get what you want?”

“But I—”

“Well, no matter. It’s clear to see that this batch of aphrodisiac is far stronger than the last. Thank Kosm that I managed to get ahold of you as a test subject. It’s quite convenient having students on hand to participate in these experiments but I’m glad that thanks to you volunteering yourself I was able to get my hands on someone more… pretty. Willing, too.”

In spite of the heat that threatened to consume him, Laurence felt his stomach lurch a little in disgust. _So he’s been toying around with his own students as well? Disgusting._

The tears that stung his eyes and distorted his vision began to spill — he was well aware of how utterly pathetic and helpless he looked now that he was starting to cry, but didn’t care. “Please help me… touching myself wasn’t enough, I need you.”

Micolash’s strength surprised Laurence as he scooped him up from the operating table and placed him on a chair — it was the last thing he expected from him considering his skinny, bony stature. _I must look a mess,_ Laurence thought to himself. His face remained flush, dark hair stuck to his face with sweat. He’d subconsciously spread his legs open, exposing his cock shining slick with discharge and cum-stained stomach. His pants hung past his knees, saliva half-dried on his chin. That wasn’t even mentioning the tears leaking out of his eyes, either.

“Interesting to see how even though I’d left you alone for such a short amount of time you’ve turned into such a wreck. I haven’t even put my cock anywhere near your hole or your mouth and you already look so whorish.”

In more normal circumstances, Laurence would have responded to such a statement with a taunting retort of his own. These, however, were not normal circumstances.

He opened his mouth to beg again but all that escaped him was a despairing, hot-breathed noise. 

“Well,” Micolash said, moving closer to Laurence and pinching his jaw, “I guess it can’t be helped given the circumstances you’re in. Let me get on with it.”

He placed one spindly-fingered hand on Laurence’s thigh and gave it a good squeeze, smothering Laurence’s soft lips with his. Micolash was not a gentle kisser, let alone a romantic one: His teeth gnawed on Laurence’s lips, tongue roughly dancing around in his mouth. Yet this was the intimate contact Laurence had so craved, so he accepted the intrusion with eagerness. He could feel his cock twitching between his legs — surely Micolash could detect what he felt as well.

“I hope you’d be willing to let me spend time with you even without the aphrodisiacs,” Micolash pondered, pulling away, “For I’d be interested in seeing just how differently you’d act during sex without it.”

Laurence whimpered at the loss of Micolash’s tongue in his mouth, drool sliding down his lower lip.

“Of course, were you not as wanting as you are now I’d do well to leave you be.”

“Don’t leave me be _now_ ,” he begged, yanking Micolash down again. He wanted nothing more than to feel that wiry tongue so invasive and hot in his mouth, teethmarks making indents in his lips that would leave them swollen and bruised from such forceful ministrations. Laurence dutifully sucked on his tongue; thanks to the influence of the drug the bitter, vaguely chemical taste lingering around Micolash’s mouth left him only craving more. He kissed back indulgently as though he were parched for it, and with the way his legs trembled and how persistent, needy moans fell past his spit-slicked lips he might as well have been.

Laurence shrieked into Micolash’s mouth when he felt one bony finger circle around the head of his cock and then for a whole hand to settle fully upon it. Micolash pumped him out of sync to their feverish kissing, cold hands growing warm and slippery from the pre-cum gliding down his skin. His cock pulsed, straining against Micolash’s hand. He angled his head forward, trying to bump their tongues together again in hazy desperation. An ache was beginning to form between his legs; thoughts of worry about what was to come after swam around in his mind, but were chased out by the overwhelming need to cum and experience relief. He thrust sharply into Micolash’s hand, his skin felt as though it were aflame. _Please,_ he begged in his mind, _Please grant me release, let me cum—_

Laurence jerked away from Micolash with a gut-wrenching gasp as liquid sprayed out of his cock. He shuddered, slumped against the back of the chair, waiting for at least a temporary relief to settle over him. But it did not come. Dazed and confuzed, Laurence craned his head to look out over what had happened. _Perhaps it’s the aphrodisiac, when you got off before Micolash arrived you weren’t settled, either_. Instead, a familiar bitter stench greeted him: It stained Micolash’s hand, oozed against his legs, from what he could see was splattered clear upon the floor. Quickly growing horrified, Laurence realized he’d wet himself.

Micolash gave him a leering grin. “Kosm, I wish Damian or my pupils or even the choir could see you know. Vicar Laurence of the Healing Church _pissing_ himself all because I stuck my tongue in his mouth? That’s hysterical.”

Laurence winced. Aroused he may have been, but sitting in his own urine was not a pleasant experience. 

Micolash cackled and then ceased, eyeing the fresh stains on his robes. “Ugh, you dirtied me, too.”

A twinge of guilt erupted in Laurence’s chest. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“I’m in a forgiving mood today, otherwise I’d have you lick up your mess for me. I bet you’d like that though, wouldn’t you? You’d probably cum from the taste of your own piss in your mouth, you little degenerate.”

“Look who’s—” Laurence gulped for air “—Look who’s talking.”

“Oh?”

“Aren’t you the one fooling around with your own students?”

“Now now, Laurence, let’s not focus on who has the moral high ground. We’re all rotten here, and yes — that includes me. The current matter at hand is you.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Well, would you be willing to compensate me in exchange for getting piss on my clothes? By compensate I mean, perhaps,” Laurence watched Micolash undo his clothes, “Sucking me off.”

He remained silent save for his heavy breathing, dark blue eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

“Of course, you don’t _have_ to. Really, I mean it.” Micolash’s expression morphed into something surprisingly genuine — Laurence could tell he meant it. “Degenerates we both may be, I’m not cruel enough to do anything to you against your w—”

In a flash Laurence was on his knees and tonguing at Micolash’s cock.

Micolash wasn’t particularly wide or girthy, but he was certainly long. Laurence gripped him and licked at him dutifully, pressing his tongue all over him: From the base to across the sensitive veiny parts to the slit of his head. After enough hovering little licks he took the head of Micolash’s cock into his mouth, clamping down. The smell was strong and the taste even stronger, but Laurence cared not. He was eager and glad that he had something to occupy him. His cock stood at attention, pre-cum dripping rapidly onto the floor. Laurence was so occupied with entertaining Micolash’s prick in his mouth that he almost didn’t notice his hand drift up to his own cock and begin to stroke.

“At least you’re getting something out of this experiment too, I’d be going mad with guilt if you weren’t.”

Laurence hardly processed the words, simply focusing upon hollowing his cheeks and making sure he could taste Micolash proper, clumsily lapping up the salty pre-cum that wasn’t dribbling past his lips. The only noises he made to communicate that he could hear his voice at the very least were distorted sucking noises and soft little “mm”s of pleasure. In spite of the sting of urine between his legs all Laurence could focus on was the cock plugging up his mouth.

“Well,” Micolash forced out, nasally voice quieting down a bit, “I never thought I’d see the day where you’d be kind enough to permit me to fuck that cute little mouth of yours but… oh, it’s wonderful, like velvet… So this is the same mouth that gave all those uplifting speeches to Yharnam, eh? Hard to believe…”

He was unable to speak, merely salivating and moaning in tandem with pleasuring himself. Laurence embraced the familiarity of running his fingers up and down his cock. The only thought he was able to entertain now was _By the Gods Micolash is telling me I’m good, he’s in my mouth, I’m sucking him off, I need more, I need more, I need more, I want to cum—_

Laurence reached orgasm before Micolash, letting out a muffled wail as his cum dribbled from the head of his cock and stained the floor. Again, his climax granted him no true relief and Laurence tried to distract himself by sucking on Micolash again, cleaning off that strange length with his tongue. His hips bucked against the empty air, desperate for more than just something stuffed into his mouth.

“Enough.”

He whined in protest when Micolash pulled his head off. Pre-cum and drool slid down his chin.

“It’s clear that this isn’t enough for you.”

Laurence blinked. “Ah?”

Micolash nudged lightly at Laurence’s cock with the heel of his shoe, earning a light yelp as a reward. “You’ve cummed twice — once while you tried to masturbate, twice after just now. It’s plain as day that you’re not getting enough stimulation to counter the effects of the aphrodisiac.”

“I know what I need.”

“What do you need, then?”

“I—” He struggled to catch the pre-cum and drool sliding down his lips with his tongue “—I need you to use my ass. Need you to fuck me.”

“Promise me you’re not going to shit all over my dick when I end up inside you, will you?” Micolash requested, hoisting Laurence onto the operation table so that he was lying flat on his back and staring up..

Laurence’s heated face grew even redder. “That’s repulsive, I’m not _that_ bad at controlling myself.”

“Says the man who pissed all over himself moments ago when I jerked him off.”

“I’m not going to shit on your dick, Micolash.” _As if that would stop you from fucking me, anyways._

“So you say.”

“You w—” Laurence made a choking noise as Micolash yanked off his pants and underwear entirely, pressing his thumb against the puckered hole of his anus “—You were the one who brought it u — brought it up—”

“Not so feisty now that I’m about to give in to your wants, hmm?”

He watched Micolash rummage about in the pockets of his robes before extracting a small bottle that glistened in the faint light of the room.

“Good thing I have this on me. Impatient I may be but I have no interest in tearing you open and making you bleed from the ass,” he said. 

Laurence would have made some sort of remark on just how disgusting his thought process was, but said nothing. He eyed Micolash hungrily as he pulled the stopper out of the bottle with a slight pop of cork on glass. Clear, slimy-looking liquid oozed out and onto his palm; Micolash coated his fingers quite liberally in the substance. Every nerve in his body was on fire, screaming for more contact — he was fully aware that he actually hadn’t been left without contact for that long, but his drug-heavy body reacted as though he was waiting for eternity. So when Micolash moved further down the operation table to pull his legs apart and slip the first finger in, Laurence nearly screamed.

“Kosm!” He exclaimed. “You almost kicked me in the face.”

Laurence tried to stutter out an apology but found himself choking on his own spit. He jerked back greedily against Micolash’s fingers, the operation table creaking under him at his forceful movements. The sound of the wooden surface groaning in protest beneath his body was so loud that he almost didn’t notice Micolash let out a vaguely concerned sigh.

“I can’t tell if you were trying to get me to stop or if my putting in just one finger made you feel that good.”

“Keep going,” Laurence gasped out, “Need you inside of me—”

“If you insist.”

His ass squeezed around Micolash’s fingers, so slick and wet with lubrication. Laurence arched his back like a cat, moaning and struggling to angle himself so that Micolash’s fingers would hit his prostate. His hands scrabbled to find something to clutch onto for support, ass clenching around nothing as Micolash slid his fingers out and then jabbed them inside again. He panted lewdly, on the verge of tears. This wasn’t nearly enough, he needed more, _anything_ to fill him up even though with a simple crook of his fingers Micolash jabbed against his sweet spot and made him melt all over again, practically putty in his hands—

“So, Laurence, how does it feel? Your ass all stuffed up with my cock?”

He almost hadn’t noticed Micolash remove his fingers as he slid in. Laurence whimpered hoarsely, a scratchy pain in his throat. Micolash was horrifically slow in stretching him open, spreading his legs apart and guiding his cock inside. That was when Laurence noticed the cum beginning to spurt out of his cock again.

“You’re leaking all over yourself, haven’t you got any shame?” He taunted.

“I — I—” Laurence squeezed his eyes shut, sweat-soaked face tipping upwards. His fingers scrabbled across the marred wood of the operation table, gripping the edge for balance so tightly his knuckles started to grow pale. Distorted, crackly moans left his mouth as his own cum dripped onto his belly once more; once Micolash nudged up against his prostate his mind went blank.

“M — Micola — mm!” Laurence squeezed his legs over the other’s back. Micolash only chuckled darkly and leaned over.

“I’m so glad to have you all to myself,” he confided, hot breath tickling the shell of Laurence’s ear, “Even if I do like the idea of getting to share.”

“Share?”

He began to thrust in and out of Laurence, trying to drive himself deeper inside with every motion.

“With Damian, maybe. He’d be plenty eager to use your mouth, I think. He’s a bit thicker than I am, though, so you’d have to be careful about not choking on him. Oh, and he’s a good deal rougher. Wouldn’t go too easy on you.”

“What do you — mean —”

“He’d buck his hips into that gorgeous mouth of yours and watch you choke trying to take his cock. Maybe he’d pull at your hair, too. By the end of it he’d pull out just to watch his cum spray all over your face.”

He pumped in and out of Laurence, now lying prone on the operating table. Drool collected inside his mouth and rolled down his chin. All that mattered now was how beautifully full he was, Micolash stretching him open. Completely gone to lust, a dazed smile spread across his face.

“We’d both use you, I think. I’d actually like to see Damian fucking you in the ass. He’d fill you up plenty more than me, and you’d see how his cock bulged against the outline of your skin. We’d take turns with you, I think — maybe it’d hurt in other instances but I’m certain that thanks to the drug all you’d be able to feel was pleasure. Or maybe… alright, I think I might be dipping into the absurd here, but listen. Maybe I could convince some of my pupils here to use you if you’re interested in that? What a time that would be. A spy from the Healing Church captured, at least that’s the lie I’d make up to them. I’m certain they’d be willing to participate. A pretty face like yours is something of a breath of fresh air here. Kos, I’d love to see you come undone while they stretch open your hole and mouth from taking all that cock, or have you use your hands on them. And as disgusting as it was when it happens, part of me wants to see you get so overwhelmed you piss yourself again. I’m certain that at least _one_ of the students might be cruel enough to have you drink it up as punishment, you can’t underestimate the youth these days…”

He gave a discerning stare to Laurence, whose mind was focused far less on the scenarios being proposed to him and more on the fact that he had a dick inside of him. He moaned with happiness, thrusting back against Micolash and trying to see if his movements would angle him just so against his sweet spot. Droplets of cum were drying into stains on his clothes.

“I don’t think you heard a word I just said.”

“Yes — yes, I did—” He shook his head, trying to flatter Micolash. Shame burned inside of him, only countered by the euphoria of an oncoming orgasm.

“Kos, how far gone _are_ you, Laurence?”

“Hh?”

“What measures will I have to resort to in order to get your attention?” He sighed. “I wonder if I might end up going too far, but what about something like… this?”

He couldn’t breathe.

Micolash’s hand was at his throat, grip growing tighter by the second. Laurence panicked, thrashing his head around on the operating table in an effort to get the air back into his lungs. He gulped futilely, fully aware that if he didn’t pass out or perhaps die of asphyxiation he’d be left with some rather nasty marks from where Micolash had decided to strangle him. But if he was so panicked in attempting to breathe, how come his heart was racing and the euphoric energy coursing through his veins growing even more intense? He coughed happily around Micolash’s death grip on his throat, wheezing with delight.

“My, Laurence, you didn’t tell me you were secretly a little masochist this whole time. Do you _like_ being choked?”

Once Micolash pulled his hand away, he nodded his head.

“Yes — please — touch me more — don’t care — don’t care how, just _touch me_ —”

“You don’t care how? Is this your masochism peeking through? Or are you just that eager for contact?”

“Yes…”

Though at this point Laurence could barely comprehend a word of what Micolash was saying, pleasure from being spoken to burned low in his gut.

“You’d want me to touch you in any way I can?”

Laurence made a noise of affirmation, cock twitching as Micolash shoved in and out of him.

“Well, regardless of how much is aphrodisiacs and how much is masochism, I wonder how you’d react to something that’s painful like choking but feels different…”

“Ah?”

It took Laurence a moment to register the scalpel grazing his skin. First came the bare blade drawing a thin cut through his skin, blood welling up along the crack in dark crimson. Then came the sting of pain, far sharper than the strangulation had been. He began to sob, not in arousal but from genuine agony.

“By the Gods, it _hurts_ ,” Laurence got out through tears.

“Not so loud,” Micolash whispered, the knife digging deeper into his skin, “I don’t want another soul to hear you wailing. Besides, it’s bound to feel good in a matter of moments.”

Laurence only writhed in pain, hiccuping and clumsily thrusting back against Micolash’s cock in a search for more pleasure to soothe him. The next cut was deeper, tearing through the thin, soft layer of skin and digging into the stretchy fat beneath. His eyes grew wide at the side of the bloody scalpel sliding out, Micolash making another cut into him. Then came a noise of disgust as Micolash bent down to where blood was matted sticky against his chest and gave a tentative lick.

“You taste so sweet.”

He struggled under Micolash — anything but _this,_ the feel of the knife on his skin was too painful, he didn’t want it — but that all changed when Micolash lowered his lips to one line of broken skin and began to suck.

There was something oddly comforting in the gesture, the feel of Micolash lapping up his blood. The wound was still quite tender, but every stroke of that tongue slim and dripping with spit brought some sort of spark of familiar, blissful heat — a sweetly painful pleasure that overtook Laurence. He sobbed again when Micolash made another cut in him just above his nipple, but the promise of being soothed with licking made Laurence still.

“I never took you to be one of those people who’s beautiful when they cry, but that seems to be the case.” He gently stroked at Laurence’s cheek with blood-coated fingers. “Now I only want to make you cry even more.”

“It still h — it still _hurts_ — hurts so much when you cut me—”

“Such a shame that that’s the case and you still look so lovely now that you’re a sobbing mess.”

In spite of the fresh pain wracking his body, Laurence leaned into the touch. Sweat trickled slick down his legs and arms, he reached up to pull Micolash closer so that his mouth could alleviate the sting of the wounds newly patterning his skin. He was in total and complete bliss, once more drowning in the euphoria of being stuffed full and having someone’s hands and mouth and _cock_ all over him. And with new pleasure came new energy — and new rage.

_I don’t want to be just a guinea pig. I don’t like you cutting me up just to get a reaction out of me._

In one swift motion, Laurence yanked the scalpel out of Micolash’s hand and dragged it along his cheek.

“What in the — ow! You little…”

Blood trickled from the fresh cut on that sunken cheek, sitting so starkly against the pale skin. Micolash was ugly as sin, if Laurence was being completely honest, but with the contrast he looked almost… handsome. 

He needed more of that contrast.

He jabbed the blade clumsily at Micolash: Through the clothes on his back, against his shoulders, down his arms. Micolash’s thrusting into him slowed to a crawl, and listening to him hiss in pain at every cut Laurence gave him only made him smile. He leaned up to drag Micolash into a kiss, exploring the wet cavern of his mouth in an attempt to taste some blood for himself. It was an unfortunate move, though, because Micolash grappled for the scalpel and pinned his wrist down in the process. He had to think fast. So not knowing what else to do, Laurence bit down on his tongue.

“That _hurt_.”

“You — hurt —” Laurence gasped, passing the scalpel over to his other hand. He gripped it tightly, triumphant. He would not be cut up and abused again. He had one.

Then what little composure he clung to dissolved as Micolash began to fuck him again.

The first few seconds of a scream wrenched free from Laurence’s throat before a hand clamped down on his mouth.

“Not so loud,” Micolash hissed, “Do you _want_ anyone else to hear us?”

Tears swimming in his eyes (Were they from pleasure? Or pain? Laurence didn’t know anymore) he shook his head. He felt himself clenching down hard on Micolash’s cock. His hands reached up to squeeze tight down on his shoulders, the scalpel he’d once held as a mark of victory falling with a clatter to the floor.

Laurence could only let out sniffling whines and groggy moans as Micolash drove into him, toes curling every time he struck his prostate. He was already a mess prior to this turn of events but he was certain he was even more of a wreck now. Fresh spit slid down his lips to mix with the half-dried drool clinging to his lips and chin. Blood and cum stained his clothes, the tears sliding down his cheeks were cold on his skin. By now he was content to throw his head back and heave for air as Micolash pumped in and out of his ass, cock twitching pathetically against the feel of cool air.

“Mm—” He couldn’t form the shape of Micolash’s name in his mouth “—Mm — I — I’m—”

Laurence came first, sobbing out his orgasm as cum sprayed from his cock and fell onto his belly. He lay collapsed upon the operating table, as limp and unmoving as a rag doll as Micolash continued to force in and out of him. Then he felt hot cum spurt inside of him, sticky and thick and hot inside of him. Micolash clung to him, growling like an animal as he came. Laurence could only feebly reach up his bloodstained arms to embrace him back. His thought process was all but a haze, mind void of anything save for the numbing pleasure of the orgasm that had overcome him. Even the cuts left by the scalpel throbbing all over his chest and arms didn’t hurt nearly as much now.

Micolash pulled out of Laurence, cum leaking from his ass, to observe him. He was still save for the rise and fall of his chest, normally lively dark blue eyes now blank and dazed. His faintly pink lips were curled up in a smile of dazed, drool shiny on his skin. The clothes he’d worn were now torn up and crusted in partially-dried blood and cum. His dark hair clung to his face, sticky wth sweat. He was lost to the throes of both pain and pleasure, shaking slightly — a disastrous, lust-crazed mess that was a far cry from the usual poised and dignified figure he made himself appear to be.

He tilted his head up just a little as Micolash rapped his knuckles against his cheek. “Mm?”

Silence. Then:

“Let’s see what we can do about getting you cleaned up.”

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you wringing your hands about Laurence's injuries thanks to getting scalpel-ed: Don't worry! He's got the Old Blood to heal him c: And we all know how THAT turned out... 
> 
> I'm debating on writing a sequel chapter. Either it would focus on the aftercare aspect (and maybe be SLIGHTLY fluffier but not by much) or Micolash hosts the gangbang and/or threesome with Damian he suggested with Laurence being the one at the center getting his holes resized. I dunno! This just took me several days to write, but I'm pleased with the end result.


End file.
